comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mundus (Earth-9681)
Mundus is one of the many worlds in the universe, and home to numerous nations and races. History Age of Armageddon Even before the establishment of nations, Mundus neared destruction more than once duo to conflict. One such time period was the Age of Armageddon, a millennia-long global war that brought an end to many estates and nearly extinguished Mundus' races. The nation of Panem was founded after the conflict, which ushered a new era that, while not peaceful, was still considered acceptable compared to the ages of old. Silver Era The next centuries saw the rise of the Silver Era, or the "Medieval Ages". Kashkur and Görasnaya were both massive empires that expanded their reach into a rapid velocity, conquering nearby lands. The Kashnur saw their riches coming from the silver mines they used to fuel their empire's economy and constructed the Maze to protect their borders in the south from invaders; the Gorasnaya were able to control a population consisting of 400 million, before they lost their control and power. Ephyra was founded during this time, but was only a small village, home to persecuted witches that made selling potions a living. Era of Silence Centuries later came the Era of Silence, a lasting period of peace that revolved the world until the Pendulum Wars. Even though this era saw the conflict being solved with peace, it also saw the rise of crime and civil liberties, among other social issues, into what became highly regarded as the Golden Age of culture, arts, and science. Energy became the biggest worry for all civilizations at that point. Petroleum and nuclear fuel were rarity, and thus not enough to satisfy the global need. Imulsion became the source of great value, as it promised limitless energy, thus sparking the Gold Rush. Pendulum Wars After the Lightmass Process was perfected, hope that cheap energy would become the norm was over, causing a chain that resulted in the downfall of economy, with only very few nations that were able to afford Imulsion standing, such as Panem. Those that could not afford Imulsion collapsed and fell into ruins, starting numerous invasions against neighbor nations to gain the most basic resources, from food to toilet paper. And thus, what many feared occurred once more, Mundus was at war. The world was divided between the Union of Independent States and the Coalition of Ordered Governments. The Pendulum Wars, as the conflict would be known for, lasted seventy-nine years, tore the world apart, bringing back mass destructive weapons. Many cities, such as Berephus and regions were completely destroyed during the conflict, changing land masses and making the sea level rise to higher heights. Following the Battle of Aspho Fields, the Pendulum Wars came to an end, and though the Coalition was victorious, the price to pay was heavy for all sides. This saw the creation of Panem by the Coalition, where all nations that fought together joined to become one single estate. Massive, the nation was separated into thirteen districts, and each became responsible for producing a particular set of goods and needs, operating under the Capitol, in Ephyra. This way Panem would risk suffering the fate of the nations before it, and so the population believed that a new Golden Age would soon arrive. The nations that lost Robert's Revolt and the Hunger Games Seventy-four years after the Pendulum Wars, many of Panem's districts rebelled against the Capitol duo to its oppressive regime in an event that became known as Robert's Revolt. The Rebellion lasted three years, leaving millions dead, but the Capitol was able to seize control and took down all districts, destroying the thirteenth entirely. To ensure each remained in their own place, each district would adopt the Faction system, where they dedicated their own particular virtues, which where Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, and Candor. For the next decades, all appointed would need to select their own faction, which they would never be allowed to leave.This would be the start of a dark new path, which commenced with the establishing of the Hunger Games, an annual event where twenty-four children between the age twelve and eighteen from the various different districts, known as tributes, would be chosen to compete in deadly gladiatorial competitions to fight for their own lives until only one remained. Their victory also meant their permanent shelter in Ephyra, living as the 3% who retained all resources and money in the nation. The creation of factions and the Games were set in motion for two purposes - demonstrate the complete power of the Capitol, to the point where they could commit any atrocity to children, and entertainment. The Hunger Games became a national televised reality show, with each tribute being considered celebrities, and the events magazine covers. Geography Continents Nations Mundus is divided politically into numerous nations, with major ones being Panem, Svalbard, Muscovy and Tartary. Category:Earth-9681 Category:Locations of Earth-9681 Category:Planets of Earth-9681 Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227